GOTVG Wiki:Manual of Style
Manual of Style This section is under construction! Manual of Style serves to uniform all editing in terms of the following aspects: Summary of Editing * Encourage contributors not to leave the summary of editing as blank, especially for major changes. Save edited page with short description of what changes are made (or / and the reason of that change) could help other contributors to understand and continue to fill the gap of other parts in the same page. Page Creation * Do not simply create a blank page or pointless page. * Write at least a few sentences according to reliable source. Page Name Edits The heading of a page in this wiki varies in format depends on the type of content written. There are three main types of page format in this wiki: Standard: # For all Episode pages, use "STAGE" in full capital letters to refer specific episode. Example: STAGE 1. # For all Character page, use character's full name. Example: Publi Sher. If not sure, ask in Discuss. # For all Arc pages, use "#", where # represents Roman Numerals (I, II, III, IV, V...). Episode Page Edits The structure of all episode pages are similar as the instructed SOP. Standard Operating Procedure (SOP): # Insert the [http://guardians-of-the-video-game.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode infobox template named "Episode"] with relevant fields filled-in. # Insert the [http://guardians-of-the-video-game.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Quote quote template named "Quote"] (if applicable). # Write Heading Plot with short summary in maximum 3 sentences less than 80 words. # Write Heading Summary as detailed long synopsis. # Write Heading Bonus Panel: Game Screen 'in analzed result or short desciption of the last panel. # Insert the 'data template named "Appearences" for relevant characters' names and ability's name (if applicable) in that particular episode. # Write Heading Arc Navigation and insert the navbox template named "Navbox (Episodes)". Syntax for Classic Editor mode: *If applicable Plot Summary Bonus Panel: Game Screen *Type "none" in second field to hide the skill section if not needed Arc Navigation Character Page Edits Standard Operating Procedure (SOP): # Insert the infobox template named "Character" with relevant fields filled-in. Please note to write character's name in full capital letter in the infobox. # Insert the quote template named "Quote" (if applicable). # Write Heading Biography as 1st section's title and followed by 1 Background to write a summary of the character's development. Then, continue to add 1 Arc #, where # represents Romans Numerals of arc's number, according to the appearence of the character. Example: Publi did not appear in Arc I, so the sequence will be Background, then jumps to Arc II, etc. # Write Heading Personality as 2nd section's's title with the evidence support of citation / reference. Example: see Patch's personality section. # Write Heading Appearences as 3rd section's title, followed by 1 Physcial Apperence by listing traits in point forms, then continue followed by 1 Arc Appearence (to be added more explanation). # Write Heading Power & Abilities (if applicable). (to be added more explanation) # Write Heading Quotes, followed by 1 Quotes by {Character's Name} and 1 Quotes about {Character's Name}. # Write Heading Relationships with each related characters in bullet list. # Write Heading References, followed by go to "Insert" and add "References List". Template & Infobox Edits Standard: * Do not edit any existed templates without the permission granted from any admin or bureaucrat. Editing any portable template, which currently widely used over majority pages in this wiki, will cause unwanted mess. Kindly discuss with an active admin or bureaucrat for the intention before update these templates. * To add any new template or infobox, please propose the idea to an active admin or bureaucrat to discuss before proceed. User Page Edits * 2 General Page Edits 2 Appearences Edits 2 Quotes Edits 2 Edit Warring 1 Spoiler Policy Category:Policy